


Talk to me here :)

by Bananaboye



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaboye/pseuds/Bananaboye
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	Talk to me here :)

Treat this comment section as a wall.


End file.
